


I’m fine with where I am now

by languageismymistress



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Tommy doesn't die, F/M, Fluff, Sweet loving Tommy, Wedding Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Tommy loved Dinah but she knew how to test his patience





	I’m fine with where I am now

Tommy’s patience sometimes could be quite tested by Dinah. He loved her with everything he had and didn’t have but that woman really knew how to push his buttons. Like now. Being the beautifully stubborn woman that she was, she decided to ignore his request and stand not where he asked. Not where he needed her to stand. To look. To be right in this moment. 

 

_Damn it_ _Dinah._

 

“I’m fine with where I am now.”

 

_That’s not the point._

 

Tommy sighed, running his hands over his face. Dinah, again being the beautifully stubborn woman she is, smirked. Tommy, for a fleeting second, questioned the question he wanted to ask.

 

Didn’t matter. All that mattered was her, on the rooftop, city lights giving them soft light in addition to the moon and stars. The perfect set up that Dinah was ruining. Not ruining but Tommy had it all planned out, from the date and time and food and tie. He just forgot to plan for his girlfriends stubbornness. 

 

“Please?”

 

Dinah looked at him and sighed. Moving to the stop he held his hand out to her, pulling her in for a soft kiss as the speech in his head fell out of mind.

 

_Wing it._

 

“Marry Me?”

 

_Abort winging it._

 

“What?”

 

Tommy smiled and bent down on one knee. That velvet box out in his hands. 

 

“I love you more than i thought was humanly possible for another being to love someone who wasn’t themselves,” he paused for Dinah’s laugh, “You are everything i need in my life, without money or fame or work, if i have you, i am a very made man, i can’t lose you for losing you will be like losing life itself, something i don’t want to experience, so Dinah Drake, will you marry me?”

 

Dinah said nothing, her smile and lips answered the question. Tommy grinned into the kiss, standing to spin them in small slow circles. Music started to play from the speaker he set up. The ring on her finger only being outshone by the smile on her face. 

 

Linking their hands together, he sung softly to the music. Both of them grinning and laughing as the music, and night, played on. 


End file.
